


Say My Name

by staccato_ramble



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato_ramble/pseuds/staccato_ramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they've been dating for two weeks now and, arrogant as it sounds, he thinks the way Blaine says his name is more beautiful than any song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

"Good morning, Kurt."

Blaine sings his name the way he'd sing anything else: sweet and perfect and with emotion in his eyes. He makes the Dalton uniform look like something worthy of Vogue or GQ, buttons of his blazer undone and legs crossed as he slides a coffee to Kurt's side of the table.

"Nectar of the gods," Kurt murmurs, taking a long drag before doing anything else, because he may be a morning person but the pre-dawn drive from Lima to Westerville is killer. When he feels a little less like a slug, he smiles and adds, "Good morning to you too, handsome."

Blaine turns pink and for a moment, Kurt worries that maybe pet names are pushing it two weeks into a relationship, but then Blaine stretches his hand across the table for Kurt to take. He does so, revealing in the fact that something as simple as having Blaine brush a thumb over his knuckles can make warmth spread to the very edges of his being. He drifts into a haze of happy thoughts about how nice it is to like someone who likes you back and how it's an outrage that no musical ever taught him that peace of mind could be reached through hand-holding and a good mocha.

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice is something he's been hooked on since his failed spy mission to Dalton. Kurt watched the boy across from him take _Teenage Dream_ and make it so he forgot that Katy Perry recorded it first. From then on, Kurt was sure that there as nothing he liked better than listening to Blaine's voice sail through pitches and notes like a ship on pleasant waters. But they've been dating for two weeks now and, arrogant as it sounds, he thinks the way Blaine says his name is more beautiful than any song.

"Kurt?" Blaine repeats and it's not just his name. It's a testament to what's between them isn't just in Kurt's head anymore, because some people wear their hearts on their sleeves, but Blaine Anderson's heart is permanently lodged in his voice box, even when he says something simple like, "Kurt, we have thirty minutes until first period. Would you like to come back to my dorm room?"

Kurt feels his own cheeks get hot at the way Blaine's voice drops a little at the question, but still keeps a tight hold on Blaine's hand as they hurry through corridors. When they're behind locked doors and far away from nosy Warblers, Kurt will do something on accident involving his mouth and Blaine's collarbone that makes him groan and then, without shame or pause, sigh, " _Kurt_."

And Kurt, inhaling the intoxicating mix of Blaine's cologne and sweat, will feel like a god until he shifts the wrong way and accidentally elbows his boyfriend in the ribs. When Blaine groans this time, it's one of pain before he huffs out a laugh and Kurt buries his face in his hands in a vain attempt to hide the fact that his cheeks are now a splotchy red. Blaine's fingers circle his wrists, pulling them away so he can press a kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose, sweet and quick.

"Kurt-" he begins, voice still low and rough in a way that makes Kurt's stomach flip pleasantly, but then Blaine's phone alarm is going off. It was set to give them ten minutes in order to straighten up before class and seemed like a reasonable idea when they were just cuddling together in the bed. Neither one of them an immediate move to turn it off, but Blaine's eyes go soft and his mouth is swollen when, in a voice full of reverence, repeats, "Kurt."

"To be continued," Kurt says. It's halfway between a promise and a prayer, lips ghosting across Blaine's cheek before reaching for the phone.


End file.
